People wear a variety of different types of pants for a variety of different occasions, such as jeans, khakis, capris, flood pants, overalls, or the like. It may be necessary to replace a pair of pants for various reasons. For example, the pants may be worn out with frays or even holes. Pants may also be outgrown, particularly in the case of a child getting older and bigger. The fabric in pants may also shrink due to machine washing and drying. Adults may also need to replace a pair of pants if they no longer fit because a wearer has gained weight since the time the pants were originally purchased. However, purchasing a new pair of pants, or an entire wardrobe of new pants, may be an expensive and time consuming endeavor. For this reason, a person may choose to wear pants that are uncomfortably tight. Additionally, a person may have a particular favorite pair of pants that they are particularly attached to despite a tight fit. Alternately, the purchase of new pants may be unnecessary if a person intends to lose any weight gained in the near future.
Thus, an apparatus and method for expanding pant fabric at the waist and thighs would be well received in the art.